Spirit Monsters
by Kaiba-Rules
Summary: Yugi's cards turn into a monster spirit that he must use to duel. Some new characters - Zak and Tutamuk
1. intro to spirit monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I wish I did.  
Chapter 1: Intro to Spirit Monsters  
  
"Yugi, I challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Okay." Yugi replied. Yugi grabbed his deck. But before he could shuffle it, the cards flew into midair and separated into a floating ring around Yugi. Kaiba's cards were doing the same. So were all the other duelists' cards. "What in the wor." But before Kaiba could finish, everyone's cards fused to create balls of spirit energy. Pretty soon every duelist in the world had a ball of spirit energy. All of a sudden, the spirit energy flew at Yugi's head. Yugi didn't know it, but the same was happening to every duelist. Yugi blacked out. When Yugi awoke, He was in the same place. But there was a metal band on his wrist. He pressed the button on it. The band said, "No duelist in range activating duel." "Yugi, do you get this?" Kaiba asked. Yugi jumped, He hadn't noticed Kaiba. "I think they're to duel with. But two people have to activate them at the same time." Yugi Guessed. "Hey, You're Yugi! I challenge you to a duel! An anonymous voice exclaimed. " Ummm, okay, but first, tell me your name. Yugi agreed. " Hi, I'm Zak, if you beat me I'll join you." Zak informed. " Duel, Activate!" they said in unison. They pressed the buttons and disappeared. Yugi was warped to the shadow realm. "Oh no, we have to duel in the shadow realm!" Yugi thought. Armor started enclosing Yugi. Pretty soon he was fully enclosed. "I look like a monster." He thought. The visor on his helmet started projecting words. Yugi read them to himself. *****Hello, This is the monster spirit tournament. Your monster was created from your cards. Your monster is called Diren the Magic Knight ATK:2500/DEF:3500. The rules are as follows. You start with 8000 LP, if they go down to 0 then you lose your spirit. This means you have no chance of getting your cards back after the tournament. If this happens you are kicked out. The last person(s) stand get to challenge the host in a death match. How you lose LP: your ATK Opp. ATK - opp ATK - Your ATK = Deduction from your LP. Your ATK Opp. DEF - Opp. DEF - Your ATK = Deduction From your LP. Your ATK = opp. ATK - Both players lose half of their monsters ATK from LP. If ratings are equal do free battle mode. Free battle mode: Move anywhere. Use multiple attacks. 1st lvl. Attacks do 100 LP 2nd lvl. Do 300 LP 3rd lvl. Do 500 LP. God mode: certaiain players are able to unlock god mode. God mode is like a god card. Only players with high spirit levels can reach god mode. This fully resets LP each time you go into god mode. Each monster has an effect. These can only be used in regular battle. Your effect: + 500 ATK if Opponent has higher ATK. The visor stopped. Time to duel! TBC R&R Please. 


	2. a new ally

Chapter 2: A New Ally  
  
"It's time to duel!" Zak and Yugi yelled. "My attack is 3000. But my special allows me to boost my ATK to 3500 if my opponent's DEF is higher then my ATK. Zak came after Yugi. Yugi switched to defense mode. " Now, Lobo Warrior, Wolf Fang Claw!" Zak yelled. Zak: 3500, Yugi: 3500. They switched to free battle. Lobo Fist! -100.Magic Blade! - 300 Magic Blade! -300. Claw Destruction! -300. Lobo Fist! -100. "3rd level attack, DARK BLADE MAGIC!" Yugi yelled. - 500. "Yah, I win!" Yugi cheered. Zak and Yugi were warped out of the shadow realm.  
  
"Okay Yugi, you win. I'm going to join with you, Kaiba, and Joey." Zak said cheerfully. So the gang walked off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Now I will crumble Yugi and take their Millennium Items! HA ha ha ha ha ha!" Tutamuk exclaimed. Note: Yugi has puzzle, Joey has ring, Kaiba has eye, and Zak has rod. Tutamuk has the rest. Tutamuk Evil!!!!! "And then I will be ruler of the world!" Tutamuk continued. ***************************************************************  
  
" I challenge you to a duel, Zak!" A tall man in his 30's was standing in front of them. "It's my dad!" Zak Exclaimed. " If I win you come home." Zak's dad continued. " I'll duel him Zak." Joey offered. "You can't beat anyone little Chihuahua, I'll handle this." Kaiba teased. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. "it's time to duel!" Kaiba read his intro, his monster was Neoblader.  
  
Opponent: Skull warrior ATK: 2550 DEF: 1250. Kaiba: Neoblader ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100. "Effect: Switch opponent's ATK and DEF! Now, Zombie Thunder Claw!" Zak's dad yelled. " Not so fast, I use my effect: Uppercut = 500 ATK. Now, Blade Uppercut Slam!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Nooooo!" "Ha, I win." Kaiba said. They were warped back. "Alright Zak, You can go." His dad deadpanned.  
  
"Yah, I'm so happy I can come!" Zak cheered. "I want Your millennium Items!" A scratchy voice said. "Who was that?" Yugi Wondered.  
  
TBC R&R please. 


	3. where's yami?

Chapter 3: Where's Yami?  
  
"I am Strife, a servant of Tutamuk, and I've come to take your items!" The scratchy voice answered. "Who is this dumb Tuta whatever?" Joey blabbed. "Tutamuk is the host of this tournament. Now duel me!" Strife informed. "I accept." Kaiba said boldly. " Activate duel!"  
  
Opponent: Jinzor ATK: 50 DEF: 3000. " Effect: Blade Uppercut Claw ATK: 3500"Kaiba yelled. "Defense! Effect: reversal - Does opposite of opponent's effect to opponent. Kaiba: 2500, Strife: 3000. "No, I lost." Kaiba sighed. LP: 7500.  
  
"My turn" Yugi said confidently. "Activate duel!" Yugi yelled" defense blow!" " Jinzor, 3rd effect!: metallic: + 500 DEF. Free battle. " Dark Blade Magic! What! He dodged it!" " 3rd level attack, Brain Destruction!" - 500 LP. " 2nd level, Psyblade!" - 300 LP. " 1st level, poison dart!" - 100 LP. " Now prepare! Poison Dart!" "Where's Yami?" Yugi thought. All of a sudden, another monster appeared. "Hello Yugi." It said. " Yami!" " 4th level attack, Millennium Ray!" - 1000 LP. Yami shouted as he attacked Strife. "We won!" Yugi cheered. Yugi was warped back.  
  
"You won Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. "And my Yami helped me do it."Yugi added.  
  
************************************************************************ " Grrr, they defeated Strife. No matter, he was low ranked. Send Metallic after Joey."Tutamuk said in a cold voice. ************************************************************************ "Joey you insecure baboon! I challenge you to a death match!" Rex Raptor shouted. "what's a death match?" Joey asked. " Just say death match when you press the button." Rex explained. " Death Match activate!"  
  
TBC R&R please. Me: KANSAS BEAT ARIZONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. sudden death

Chapter 4:Sudden Death  
  
Joey read his visor. But at the end, it continued. "Death Match. In a death match you go automatically to free battle. But the battle doesn't end until one player loses all their LP." The visor stopped  
  
WHAT! Joey yelled. Ha, Wheeler, you're a wimp. I'll pound you into the dirt you little puppy. Rex said smugly. Now, Night Draik, Razor claws! -100 Rex yelled. Ahhh! Now Stealth Dive! -500 3 more times! -1500.Rex yelled. Joey: 5900 Rex: 7800  
  
Alright, Red-eyed Wraith, Black Death spikes! -1000 Joey yelled. Now, Red Breath infernos! -500And earth spines! -300joey yelled again. Grrr, don't think you've beat me Wheeler! Joey: 5900 Rex: 6000  
  
God mode! Now, Serpent King, Lizard breath! -2000 Rex yelled. Beep. Beep. Joey's visor was beeping it started, God mode, god mode, god mode, god I get it. He smacked his visor. Godddddddddddd. Grrr. The visor stopped. Alright, God Mode! Joey yelled. Now, Red-eyed black draik, Destruction wakes! Joey yelled. -2000 -2000 -2000. Yah, I win! They warped out. Rex's spirit ball came out and flew towards Battle city.  
  
Well I guess we should go to Battle city to meet this host of ours. Yugi said. So they started off towards Battle city.  
  
********************************************************Now I will meet them sooner! Tutamuk said evilly. ****************************************************** ???: Hi! Me: Who are you? ???:I'm Tutamuk, and I'm taking this show over! Me:R&R, I've gotta go! Tutamuk: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
